Operation: Hot Sauce
by Walle N Eva
Summary: The Hot Sauce goes missing from the Pizza Parlor, the Pizza Party is cancelled due to the lack of pizzas. EPF agents are on the case, can they solve this puzzle before it's too late? Based on the CP in-game mission. I don't own CP.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Parcel

**Hi guys, as soon as I'd done Operation: Hot Sauce I just had to write a story on it! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, I'll get round to doing that once I've finished my exams. Please be patient with me. This story isn't going to be that long, maybe a few chapters long. Hope you like it. Also I need some help with my other story 'Eva's Hollywood movies' I don't have any ideas for the 'High Speed Getaway' or 'Return of the Space Squid' films, would you be able to PM me if you have any ideas for those stories please, thanks. Cover art is from CP but edited by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin, it's characters, missions, or anything else. I only own my penguin Walle N Eva (aka Eva). Other penguins are owned by whoever plays them.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Parcel

The day after the Puffle Party was over I was taking care of my puffles in my igloo after all the excitement they'd had at their Party together with the other puffles.

"Stay still Pingu!" I giggled brushing some of my blonde hair out of my face, as I sat down and tried to brush my black puffle's fur.

I pinned Pingu to the floor with one flipper, so he wouldn't bounce away again, and tried to brush his black tangled fur with my other flipper. The island was holding a Pizza Party at the Cove today, and my hungry orange puffle Mater was eager to get going; he sat beside me with his lead in his mouth as I continued to try and brush Pingu's fur, while he wriggled in my grasp.

As I brushed, I thought of the Everyday Phoning Facility which was being re-built at the moment, the Facility had been down for many months now, thanks to a certain polar bear named Herbert... wait that's a whole other story!

Anyway, I hoped it would be back up and running again soon. Why would I be so concerned about a Phoning Facility you may ask? It's because the Everyday Phoning Facility is the EPF's HQ! What, no, not the Everyday Phoning Facility's HQ! The Elite Penguin Force's HQ! It's a secret service protecting the island from danger, and keeping it safe. Me and my friends are a part of this force, along with many other agents protecting the island day and night.

I remembered the message a fellow agent, Jet Pack Guy had sent me on my Spy Phone near the end of the Puffle Party last week. He'd said, 'Agents. It's been too quiet for comfort lately. We've got a couple of high profile threats we haven't tracked down. Keep sharp out there.' Indeed we had, Herbert and his crab minion Klutzy were still on the loose. Then it came to my mind that I hadn't seen my Spy Phone since yesterday. One day without a phone may not seem like much to you, but it was no ordinary mobile phone, my Spy Phone helped me keep up to date with EPF news and missions. I wondered where it could be, I was getting worried...

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my igloo door, distracting me from my thoughts, and my puffle. Pingu slipped out from under my flippers making me fall flat on my beak.

"Pingu!" I rubbed my beak while Pingu stuck his green tongue at me.

I sighed as someone knocked at the door again, "I'm coming!" I called as I got up and waddled towards the door, only to trip over Mater's lead and fall into the door.

"Ugh, Mater!" Mater looked at me and quickly bounced behind the couch to hide.

"Erm, miss are you alrigh..." The post-penguin opened the door and I fell into the snow in front of him.

"Mmmph..." I mumbled.

"Oh dear." The penguin helped me up, and I untangled my feet.

"Wow you have a lot of puffles, no wonder you tripping over their things." He noticed.

I giggled, "Don't you know me Jonathan? You post the weekly newspaper to me every week."

"Um yeah but I never noticed how many puffles you have. I'm not that observant!" he laughed.

"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea or coffee?" I suggested.

"No thanks, I've got a special parcel for you, and your weekly issue of the CP Times." Jonathan passed me the paper and pulled out a small parcel.

"Hmm, I didn't order anything from the Igloo catalogue recently." I said confused as he handed me the parcel.

"Well I'd better go and finish my round, still got lots of letters to post. See you soon." Jonathan waved as he waddled off down the street.

I waved back and then stared at the parcel as I closed the door behind me. The parcel didn't have a return address on it, I was confused. My puffles watched me as I began to open the mysterious parcel. "Well I'd better find out what's inside it" I reached inside the small parcel and pulled out a...


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Sauce Heist

**Thanks for the reviews guys, great guesses for what's in the parcel, one of you were right, you'll see which one in this chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hot Sauce Heist

...New EPF Spy Phone! "Wow!" I gasped.

Suddenly the phone beeped making me drop it in surprise; it beeped again, and then scanned my face as I looked down at it.

"Identity match: Agent W.N.E, playing secret message..." a robotic voice from the phone said and the Director (the head of the EPF) appeared on the screen.

"Dear agent, this is your new upgraded EPF Spy Phones." I picked up the phone and stared at the screen as the Director continued to speak in their masked voice. "You may have been wondering where your EPF Spy Phone has been for the last few days. Agent G borrowed every EPF agent's Spy Phone to update and improve them, as you have been informed in the letter we left at your igloos yesterday."

"A letter? I didn't get one..." I thought aloud.

Then I noticed Mater chewing on a piece of an envelope out of the corner of my eye, the same EPF symbol was stamped on the back of it. "Mater..." I sighed, as the recording continued.

"You will find that new features have been added to your Spy Phones to help with any upcoming missions, you'll also notice that these Spy Phones are smaller and thinner than the previous ones, and therefore be more practical in the Field. Use this Spy Phone well Agent. Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready." And with that the Director disappeared as the video finished.

"Wow..." I gasped again. PIXAR my red puffle looked at me as if to say, 'Is that all you can say?' I giggled, as my phone vibrated.

I'd just been sent a text message; it was from Agent G, 'A highly unstable, flammable substance was stolen from the Pizza Parlor! This could have exceedingly devastating consequences. I repeat. This is bad.'

"What?" I was shocked I didn't know something had been stolen.

Then I noticed the newspaper on the floor and picked it up. 'Hot Sauce Heist' read title of the main story article, and a photo of Jet and another agent at the Pizza Parlor was on the front cover. My eyes grew wide as I read the rest of the paper...

**_Hot Sauce Heist_**

_ Pizza chefs were alarmed to find the giant bottle of hot sauce was stolen from the Pizza Parlor this week. Special agents are currently on the scene to investigate this mysterious case._

_ When chefs came in to make pizzas, they discovered the hot sauce bottle, normally above the pizza oven, was missing. The Pizza Parlor itself was a mess with tables overturned, hot sauce splattered across the floor, and significant damage to the room._

_ Citizens are asked to remain calm. Special agents are investigating this alarming disappearance and have everything under control. Currently the Pizzatron 3000 is out of order due to the missing hot sauce. Citizens are advised to enjoy a fish dog or smoothie instead._

_ If you have any information that may help solve this puzzling case, report it to the special agent at the scene._

**_Construction Work Delayed_**

_By Rookie – Hey guys! Repairs to the Everyday Phoning Facility are ON HOLD. Because the hot sauce is missing. Which is bad news. We need everyone to help out. Even the guy whose job it is to "hand me that thingamajig." Like me. Without hot sauce, there's no pizza. Which is the WORST news. 'Cos my tummy is grumbling, and I've had tuna sandwiches for lunch for the last 17 days._

_ But we'll get back to work on construction as soon as possible. And the Everyday Phoning Facility will be better than ever! I saw the blueprints the other day and the hologram was SUPER cool. But they probably won't let me touch it. Wait... that might have been classified. Forget I said that. Does this message self destruct? Or is this the kind I'm supposed to eat?_

... As I read the new 'Ask Jet Pack Guy' column a slip of paper fell out of my newspaper, it was a secret message from the Director. 'EPF agents, please report to the Command Room ASAP. The missing Hot Sauce threatens Club Penguin's safety. – The Director' the message read.

I gasped again for the third time that day, and most likely not the last. "Oh dear, sorry Mater but the Pizza Party will have to wait, I've got a mission to do." Mater sighed and started chewing his puffle hat unhappily.

I pulled my new Spy Phone out of my black hoodie's pocket and clicked the 'Missions' icon, 'New Mission – Report to the Command Room immediately.' I read and then clicked the 'Go there' button.


	3. Chapter 3: Op: Hot Sauce has begun

**Hi guys, I apologize for the long wait, been really busy with school work, hope you like this chapter...**

**W. n. Eva:)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Operation: Hot Sauce has begun...

Bright blue lights swirled around me as I was teleported to HQ. I was there in a flash, but the teleportation made me feel rather queasy.

"Whoa, feels like Gary's increased the Phone's teleporting power." I realized as I staggered down the steps to the EPF discussion table in front of a large TV screen.

I sat down at the table, facing away from the screen and shook my head, trying to shake the dizzy feeling away. I looked to my left and noticed a table with lab equipment on it and a sign aptly saying 'The Lab' above it. Many other agents were in the HQ, I waved to some familiar penguins I'd seen from a while back, Bellykid5 and Jay where chatting in one corner, whilst Wazzella twiddled with her new Spy Phone on the other side of the table and mumbled something about wanting pizza.

I looked around the HQ and suddenly started at a pink penguin with brown hair sitting nearby, who was wearing a bright orange and blue super hero costume.

"Prinsessrock are you really going to wear that?" I questioned my friend.

"Umm, no. I was wondering when you'd notice!" Prinsessrock laughed as she took the costume off, she was wearing her orange puffle hoodie underneath.

"Where are Tweak and Lenny?" I looked around but my other friends were nowhere in sight. "They're coming, see there they are now!" she pointed to the up the steps to the Exit door in the right flipper corner of the room, beside the still broken Tube Transporter.

There were Tweakbunny and Lennyice just waddling into HQ, Tweak was wearing her full EPF spy gear whereas Lenny was wearing his usual blue and white top from last year's Music Jam. We greeted them as they waddled down the steps,

"Hey Tweak and Lenny!" Prinsessrock waved.

"Well now that we're all together let's wait for the Director to give us our orders." I suggested as other agents gathered around the table.

Suddenly the lights went out, "Awh come on, not Operation: Blackout again!" another agent moaned, some agents frowned at the agent's remark. Ignoring the comment, I span round on the chair, and faced the TV screen as the shadowy figure of the Director appeared on it.

"Greetings, Agents. A large bottle of hot sauce was stolen from the Pizza Parlor." The Director pointed to the live footage on the screen from the messy Parlor at that moment.

"This is an extremely volatile substance. Disastrous in the wrong hands." Some penguins gasped as a picture of the hot sauce bottle in the background exploded.

"Your mission: recover the hot sauce."

Then a picture of our new spy phone appeared in the background. "To aid you in this task, we upgraded your Spy Phone and added new features. This mission will be dangerous. Do you accept?"

There was a pause, until, "I accept." I said as I stood up.

"Me too." Prinsessrock smiled,

"Me three." Lenny put his flipper up.

"Me four!" Tweak giggled.

"Us too!" a few other agents agreed.

"Good luck agents, Director out." With that the screen flickered off and the lights turned back on.

"Ok, Operation: Hot Sauce has begun." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza clues

Chapter 4: Pizza clues

Me, my friends and a few other agents teleported over to the Plaza and found a penguin in a blue and silver superhero costume being pushed out of the Pizza Parlor by none other than Jet Pack Guy.

"You'll never stop me MWAHAHAHAHAA!" the penguin ran around us in crazy circles and then ran off into the forest; "You'll see EPF agents the great Tornado will stop you!" he called as he ran.

"He seems one fish too short of a fish dog." Lenny remarked, while the rest of us stood silent.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, "Whoa!" I yelled as Prinsessrock fell over, then the earthquake ended as quickly as it had began.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I th, think so..." Tweak peeped still covering her eyes in fright.

"What was that? Are you really that hungry for pizza Eva?" Lenny wondered.

"No, that wasn't my tummy. That was an earthquake or a tremor coming from underground." I explained, "It was only a small one, so it didn't cause any damage."

"Apart from me falling over." Prinsessrock mumbled as she brushed some snow off herself, Tweak giggled.

...

We entered the Parlor, which was in a right state, tables and chairs were fallen over, drinks and pizza boxes were on the floor, yellow and black striped tape was hanging over the crime scene, and hot sauce was everywhere all over the floor! I turned round to see Jet standing on top some pizza boxes ordering citizens to go outside.

"Jet!" I smiled,

"Nothing to see here! Oh. It's you. Looks like we've got a real mess on our hands." Jet unfolded his flippers.

"Yeah it sure does, but it's great to see you again Jet." Lenny beamed.

"Yeah great to see you again too." Jet seemed pleased to see us but his serious expression didn't change. "Now Rookie's at the Cove telling everyone the party's off. I've secured the perimeter. You look around for clues."

"Ok Jet, thanks..." I started; suddenly Jet jumped down and ran over to someone in the corner of the Parlour. We gasped, there was Herbert waddling around the fallen chairs. 'Wait, waddling?' I thought as Jet jumped on the bear and the other agents surrounded them.

"Herbert! A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" Jet exclaimed.

"What? I'm not Herbert, I'm a penguin!" 'Herbert' cried in a higher voice than usual.

"Have you been breathing Helium Herbert?" another agent asked in a serious tone.

Jet looked at 'Herbert's face and went a darker shade of red. "Um agents this isn't Herbert." Jet got off the 'bear' and helped him up, it was a penguin dressed up as Herbert. "Sorry agent, we thought..."Jet began.

"Yeah I knew who you thought I was, that's the last time I'll wear this costume." The agent huffed and waddled out of the Parlor.

"Well he should have known better than to wear that costume when Herbert's wanted by the EPF." Tweak remarked.

Jet sighed and shook his head, "First a crazy penguin in a superhero costume, then a small earthquake, and now a penguin dressed up as Herbert. What's next? Am I going to go running around wearing a clown suit?!" Everyone went silent.

"Umm, yeah that earthquake was wired." I thought aloud breaking the silence.

"It made the some of the cups fall over in here." Jet pointed to a cup on the counter beside us.

"And it made Prinsessrock fall over outside." Tweak giggled.

"Hey!" Prinsessrock frowned.

"Oh well you'd better go and look for clues." Jet then went back to his post.

Me and Tweak went over to the kitchen doors, which were taped over as it was out of order. A note was on the door, I picked it up the note it said that the Pizzatron 3000 was out of order because the Hot sauce had been stolen. Some hot sauce was covering the rest of the note, so I wiped it off, there was a message from Jet underneath saying 'We're counting on you agent. –JPG' with the Operation: Hot sauce stamp beside it.

"What's this Jet?" I asked,

"I left that there in case you came in when I wasn't around. Guess we don't need it now." He explained and then put the note in his pocket.

"Ok thanks." Tweak quietly added.

We then waddled over to Prinsessrock and Lenny, "Oh thank you for helping us clean the mess." Prinsessrock smiled as one of the palor assistant began to mop the floor.

I stepped in and reminded her, "Prinsessrock we mustn't clean anything this is a crime scene we need to find clues first then we can tidy up." I turned to the assistant "Sorry, you can mop the floor when we've found some clues."

"Oh ok..." the assistant sighed.

"You mean like this clue." Lenny said behind me, I turned around and saw him pointing to a hot sauce paw print beside the counter.

"Well done Lenny, we could take some of this hot sauce from the puddle for G to analyze." I said scooping some of it up and placing it in a bag inside my suitcase.

As I got up I noticed something familiar on top of the pizza oven. "Look Fur!" I exclaimed jumping over the puddle and grabbing the white tuft of fur. I placed the fur in my suitcase too, "There's only one person we know that has white fur." I recalled.

"Herbert!" the agents including Jet, exclaimed.

"I should have known he was behind this!" Jet exclaimed.

Suddenly my spy phone rang; I pulled it out of my pocket as G appeared on its screen. "Good job, agent! Go back to the Command Room and submit your evidence to the lab." He ordered.

"Let's get back to HQ." I said.

"Keep up the good work, agents." Jet added before we teleported away.


	5. Chapter 5: No Pizza Party

**Hi everyone hope you are well. Hope you enjoy this chapter too, and please don't be afraid to review or PM me, I don't bite!**

**-W. N. Eva ;D**

* * *

Chapter 5: No Pizza Party

Back at HQ we waddled down the steps and Prinsessrock noticed that a container had come out of 'The Lab' table. "Look over there." She pointed to the corner beside the large TV. The sign above the lab table changed and said 'Insert:' and then underneath was displayed a picture of the sauce and tuft of fur we'd collected.

"We've got to insert the evidence we found into the container for G to analyze." I explained. So we waddled over to 'The Lab' and I opened the suitcase with the clues inside. Tweak placed the white fur in the container; then Lenny put the blob of hot sauce beside it. The container disappeared into the table and the screen changed to say 'come back in 6:00:00' and then began to count down each second.

"What? We have to wait 6 hours?" Prinsessrock groaned.

"Well 5:59:10 to be exact." Lenny smiled smartly, as the rest of the agents began to disperse.

"Oh well, G may need a lot of time to analyze the clues." Tweak wondered.

"Umm, G doesn't take that long, usually." Prinsessrock put her flippers on her hips.

"Well anyway, we'd better go and check on the rest of the island, see if Herbert's left any more clues." I suggested.

"Ok, let's go then." Lenny began to waddle away, we followed.

...

We went to the Beach and Tweak noticed a young yellow penguin crying beside her trampled snow-castle. "What happened, little one?" Tweak asked.

"Waaa! My swand caswl be knock ower! Waaa!" the little penguin waved her flippers around unhappily.

I sighed and covered my ears, the little penguin's wailing was giving me a headache.

"Awh don't worry here, let's make another one." Prinsessrock smiled handing the little one a nearby spade and bucket.

The yellow penguin stopped crying, "Whay!" she cried as she began filling the bucket with snow with Prinsessrock's help.

"What could have caused the poor pookie's castle to fall over?" Tweak asked.

"I don't know maybe a wave?" Lenny wondered.

"No the tide doesn't come up that high." I pointed out.

"Hmm..." Lenny thought.

"Well why don't we go to the Cove and check on Rookie?" I asked.

"Yeah ok" Lenny agreed and with that he was off again.

"Can't we just teleport?" Tweak huffed as we ran through the Town.

"Last one to the Cove's a grumpy polar bear!" Prinsessrock called back to us as she and Lenny ran ahead of us.

"Teleporting is quicker" Tweak moaned.

"Good idea Tweak." I agreed as I pulled out my spy phone, Prinsessrock and Lenny hadn't heard Tweak's suggestion so they carried on running ahead. "Looks like we're not going to be the grumpy polar bears." I smiled as we teleported to the Cove.

...

"AAAAAAH!" was the first thing I heard as Rookie fell off the pizza boxes he was standing on in shock.

"Sorry Rookie." We apologized.

"Wow you startled me, the way you just appeared right beside me!" Rookie got to his feet.

"Why isn't anyone partying?" Tweak asked looking around at the empty Cove.

Rookie sighed sadly and hung his head, "Worst news. The Pizza Party is CANCELLED! Unless someone can find the hot sauce... Can you?!"

Suddenly Prinsessrock and Lenny came running into the Cove, "Wha-How did you beat us?" Prinsessrock puffed.

"Aaaaah!" Rookie was startled again and fell into the snow,

"Here." I sighed, handing him my flipper.

"Thanks Commander." Rookie got to his feet once more and waddled over to the pizza boxes to sit.

"I missed you Rookie!" Prinsessrock hugged the propeller hat penguin.

"Um, yeah I missed you too." Rookie blushed a bit.

"Rookie was just telling us that the Pizza Party is off." I sadly informed my friends as I pointed to the Pizza Party sign which had been changed to say 'No Pizza' on a red banner.

"Oh no!" Tweak gasped.

"Haven't you guys remembered anything? Jet told us about this at the Palor!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." I recalled.

Suddenly we were all soaked by a huge splash, "Prinsessrock!" I shouted at my friend who was splashing around in the sea,

"Sorry I couldn't 'bear' to see your sad faces." She giggled. Rookie laughed, and soon we were all laughing out loud!

...

Later in the Town I noticed an orange penguin in an 'I heart pizza' shirt, he was holding a slice of pizza.

"Haha!" he laughed meanly at the other penguins whilst showing off his slice of pizza. "The last slice on the island guys and it's all mine. Whoop!" The penguins around me were getting very angry, everyone was getting tired of tuna sandwiches and fish dogs.

"You don't deserve that pizza!" one penguin shouted.

"Yeah! Grab it!" another penguin hollered as he ran towards the orange penguin.

Soon there was a huge pile of penguins trying to grab the slice of pizza. "It's mine!" "No it's mine!" the penguins argued as they frantically grabbed and dashed for the now airborne pizza. I only sighed and began to waddle away towards the Forts, until the pizza slice landed on my head.

"Huh?" I took the pizza off my head and turned around.

"Look she's got the pizza slice! Get her!" the penguins turned to look at me.

"Uh oh... Aaaaaah!" I ran as a stampede of pizza craving penguins chased after me.

I ran through the Snow Forts, Plaza, Forest, and finally to the Dojo, but the penguins still chased me. "Wait!" I held up my flipper to stop the penguins that'd now cornered me by the Dojo doors. "Listen to me; we don't need to fight over this pizza." I held up my other flipper that had the pizza in it, but the pizza was gone! "Huh? Where did the pizza go?"

"You ate it!" a penguin accused me and the crowd began to close in around me.

"No no I didn't!" then I spotted Mater just beside me munching on the last of the pizza.

"MATER!" my orange puffle froze. "You ate the last slice of pizza on CP!" Mater quickly gobbled the last bit of pizza and bounded off.

Everyone groaned in despair and went back down the Dojo mount to the Town. I sighed with relief as the crowd dispersed, and I went inside the Dojo to relax. Then I noticed something on the window sill, it was a cute Bunny Rabbit Pin, "Awh cute" I picked it up and put it in my pocket, I loved to collect pins that were lying around CP. I smiled and hoped that G would be done with his analyzing of the evidence we'd found soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Snowy Nightmare

Chapter 6: Snowy Nightmare

Later that night as I lay asleep on my couch in my igloo, I began to toss and turn in my sleep; as a snowy scene haunted my dreams...

_ ... (Dream-) A bright misty light shone from my colorless surroundings; as I climbed up some steep steps (from what I could tell), and out onto a large snowy cliff. I found it hard to focus on the objects around me but I could tell that there were mountains in the distance, and two statues guarding a long rope bridge leading to another mountain. As I stood on the cliff I suddenly realized that I was standing on a large round carving on the floor in the center of the 'room', it had a picture of a snowflake on it, _

_"What's this?" My voice echoed eerily as I spoke._

_ As I bent down to touch the floor I looked up at the statues at the realization that they were wearing Card-jitsu suits. I couldn't tell whether they were wearing Fire or Water suits as my dream was in black and white at that moment, but I could tell that they were wearing woolly hats, scarf's and mittens on top of their suits, which made me giggle. Out of curiosity I decided to try and make my way across the rope bridge to find out what was on the other side._

_ As soon as I set one foot down on the bridge the scene changed, and I found myself wearing a black ninja suit whilst holding a Fire Nunchaku in my flipper. I could see more clearly here and the scene was in color Two other penguins stood beside me, both wearing black ninja suits but carrying different weapons, one had a giant fish tank on a pole, a Water Hammer, and the other had two Snow Shuriken in their flipper._

_ The three of us where atop a large flat topped snowy mountain, and we weren't alone, three strange snowmen stood on the other side of the mountain top. One was big with a sled, another was skinny with a tennis racket and another was medium sized with a snowball bowling ball. Suddenly the three snowmen charged at us, I inwardly screamed as I found myself running determinedly alongside the two other ninjas towards the oncoming snowmen. My body seemed to know what I was doing even if my mind was telling me I hadn't got a clue, as I fought and protected the other ninjas, we worked together using our weapons to fight the snowmen._

_ We fought against many of the snowmen in many different rounds, each round of snowmen getting harder and harder to defeat, but finally we defeated them all. As soon as we'd defeated the last snowman a cold wind blew and the scene disappeared around me; I then found myself sitting before Sensei as he placed something in my flippers. _

_"A party hat?" I said puzzled, as my voice echoed again. I turned the cone hat around in my flippers, it had silver and grey strips twirling around the hat, with sparkly snowflakes on it. "Sensei, why a party hat?"_

_"Patient grasshopper, time will tell..." Sensei replied as he began to disappear into the darkness._

_ "Wait Sensei!" I called as I got to my feet, suddenly I heard someone laugh evilly behind me, I slowly turned, my grasp on the party hat tightened as I gasped._

_ A huge shadow loomed above me, its menacing eyes shining through the darkness, I could hear it's torn cape billowing in the wind. It wasn't a penguin, it was much bigger. The shadow laughed again as I tried to run away from it, suddenly it's shining eyes appeared in front of me, I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. I shouted for help but my voice only came out as a whisper as it cornered me, coming closer and closer, as I huddled into the corner trying to push myself away from it. The shadow evilly laughed again reaching its large hand out towards me until..._

... "Aaaaaah!" I screamed in fright falling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Eva? Eva! Are you alright?" I heard someone call from outside my igloo door.

I opened my eyes, it was morning, I was inside my igloo, it had all been a dream, some of my puffles looked at me concerned, but I sighed with relief. That is until I noticed a familiar party hat lying on the floor; it was the hat Sensei had given me in my dream,

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed again.

"Eva, I'm coming!" the penguin outside called as he tried to break the door down, without success.

PIXAR shook his head and opened the door as the penguin ran inside tripped and fell flat on his beak, letters flew out of his bag and scattered across the floor.

"Ouch" he complained propping himself up with his flipper. I still hadn't stopped screaming, "Eva, what are you screaming at?"

I calmed down a bit and pointed at the hat still lying on the white floor. "J, Jonathan, look!"

"It's... a party hat?" the post penguin looked at me most bewildered.

"Not just any hat, the one from my dream, or rather my nightmare!" I shuddered.

"What happened in your dream or rather nightmare?" Jonathan asked. I quickly explained the dream I'd had too him, his eyes grew wide, "So you're a ninja, I'm one too!"

"You're a ninja?" I was astonished.

"Well a ninja in training..."

"Oh I see, anyway it's not the first time, I had a similar dream just before the Puffle Party, only I didn't dream of getting a party hat and an evil shadow." I explained.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, only Sensei knows about the first dream, but I'm confused, what's this party hat doing here?" I picked up the hat; it looked exactly like the one in my dream.

"I don't know, but you're not the only one that's had that dream. I've had the nightmare too, only I wasn't given a party hat." Jonathan sighed uneasily, "Maybe Sensei knows the answer to these dreams?"

I nodded, "Maybe..."

* * *

**Hope you liked that unusual twist to the story, this chapter is based on CP's Beta-Test of Card-jitsu Snow during this event. I don't own CP, I only own my penguin, other penguins are owned by whoever plays them.**

**-W. N. Eva ;D **


	7. Chapter 7: The TraceTracker 100

Chapter 7: The TraceTracker 100

There was a long pause as we both stared at the party hat still lying on the floor, suddenly Jonathan broke the silence, "Oh um, here's your newspaper" he passed me the paper and I looked at the front page.

"Hot Sauce Case Continues" I read the headline aloud.

"Yeah AA got the latest scope from the Pizza Parlour yesterday, go on please read the rest, I haven't had a chance to actually read the newspaper myself." Jonathan explained. So I read the rest of the paper out to him...

**_Hot Sauce Case Continues_**

_Details continue to come out this week in the case of the missing hot sauce bottle. Knowing that the safety of the island is at stake, I went to the center of the action to assess the situation._

_The crime scene at the Pizza Parlor is buzzing with agents trying to crack the case. "We're working overtime here to get the volatile substance out of the wrong hands," an agent at the scene commented._

_"Many of our top agents have discovered some evidence I believe will lead directly to the suspect." Citizens are assured that Club Penguin's safety is a top priority for the Elite Penguin Force. "We've got the best of the best on this case. There's nothing they can't handle. Our directions are to have this case wrapped up by April 16." If citizens encounter anything suspicious, they are asked to report it to the nearest EPF agent._

**_News Flash:_**_ Unusual seismic activity reported on the island. Gary the Gadget Guy is currently investigating this phenomenon._

"Hmm, that's odd." I mumbled,

"What?"

"There was a small earthquake at the Pizza Parlor that almost sent Prinsessrock flying. I hope Gary finds out what's causing it." 'That must be the reason why Gary's taking so long to analyze the clues we found.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly I spotted a slip of hot sauce stained paper fall out of the newspaper, 'It could be a secret message from the Director' I thought as I instinctively grabbed the paper off the floor before Jonathan could spot it. I stuffed the note in my pocket, but just before doing so I made a mental note of what it said...

_Great work agents.  
We are getting to the bottom of this. There are many unknowns, but we are headed in the right direction.  
-The Director_

Jonathan looked at his watch and said, "I should go and finish my round before Aunt Arctic and the rest of the newspaper crew wonder where I am."

"You work for Aunt Arctic?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Well, yes she's the chief editor after all." He began to pick up the letters scattered over the floor.

"Oh yeah..." I replied rather sheepishly. I helped him pick up the scattered letters; so did some of my puffles, I found Pingu sitting grumpily underneath a pile of letters, "Oh poor Pingu." I smiled patting my puffle as I lifted the papers off him. Suddenly my spy phone vibrated in my hoodie's pocket,

"What was that?" Jonathan looked around for the source of the vibrating noise.

"Oh it's just my, um, cell-phone 4000, I'll be right back..." I opened the door and ran outside as my spy phone vibrated again.

Slamming the door I heard Jonathan mumble, "4000? I didn't know Gary was doing a '4000' series now." 'Oops!' I mentally kicked myself as I quickly hid behind a nearby tree.

Talking my spy phone out I stared at the device, Gary appeared on-screen as I answered the call.

"Greetings." Gary smiled, "The TraceTracker 100 is calibrated with your evidence."

I gave Gary a confused look, "The TraceTracker 100, what's that?"

"Let me explain, the TraceTracker 100 allows you to illuminate trace evidence on a surface by simply pointing the device at the given surface. I have calibrated the TraceTracker with the substances you found at the crime scene. The device is at HQ."

"I see so..."

Gary interrupted me, "Time is of the essence Agent Eva! Go to the Pizza Parlor, turn the device ON, and scan the area for traces of the thief's movements." I was about to reply when Gary shouted "Gadzooks-why are you still standing here?! Track down that thief!" and with that he hung up. I stood there slightly stunned at the firmness in Gary's voice, but he was right, time was of the essence, we had to act fast to catch this thief for the traces on the ground wouldn't last forever.

I ran back inside my igloo almost crashing into Jonathan who had picked up all his papers, he gasped as he almost lost his balance "Woah! What's the rush?"

"Um, I've got something important to do." I fumbled around under the couch for my EPF suitcase.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as I put PIXAR on his lead and grabbed my camera, which I'd got from the Hollywood Party earlier that year.

"Yes everything's fine I'm just erm..." the party hat on the floor caught my eye and I had an idea. "...Just going to the Dojo to ask Sensei about the nightmares and that party hat." What I said was half-true I would eventually go to the dojo, only Operation Hotsauce was more important at the moment.

"Oh ok..." Jonathan looked at his watch and gasped, "Oh dear I really must dash I've still got Newspapers to post! See you round Eva!" He ran out of the door and I sighed with relief. PIXAR looked at me, "What?" my puffle shook his head. I picked up my suitcase and pulled out my Spy Phone, "Next stop HQ" I pressed the teleport button and off we went.


End file.
